gammaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nation of Bonparr
After Bonparr's wars were halted by general Ursal, the borders of Bonparr were set approximately at the white stream in the west and south. The border of Bonparr and Huush is ostensibly a line drawn east and west from Lake Fork Tongue to Dawg Creek. Since most of this line lies in the path of the Rambling Woods seasonal territory, the residents of Bonparr seldom journey this north. The land to the east of Bonparr is largely unexplored and unknown territory, therefore the town of Finday is generally considered the easternmost point of Bonparr. Historically, Bonparr was once much larger in area, but the divided Ranks of the Fit could not hold on to such widespread lands. Many conquered lands regained by the original residents, while some formed new communities. A great revolution of hissers in the north of Bonparr caused another split in Bonparr and led to the creation of the new nation of Huush. The current borders of Bonparr have been stable for several decades, thanks to General Ursal. Bonparr lies in a fertile river valley formed by the Awbash River and its tributaries; Urs Creek, the Oglaze River, and Missuena Creek in the north; as well as the Beev River and White Stream in the south. The awbash itself originates roughly thirty-five kilometres east-southeast of the town of Lemay, winds southwest, then curves to the northwest, where it empties into Admiral Lake, the largest body of water in Bonparr. From the lake, the river winds it way gradually westward, through the capital city of Jospeen, past the town of Fortain, and out of Bonparr. It eventually reaches Lake Tarote, where it meets the Skyoto Dam and turns southward to unknown lands. The waterways of Bonparr are mostly clean, thanks to strict anti-pollution laws passed by General Usual, with very few dangerous mutants. The exception to this is the White Stream, so called because it is a whitewater rapid for much of its length, which periodically becomes infested with Fleshins, The Hoops of Moonsee have recently been negotiating with the Lake people of Admiral Lake for assistance in wiping the flying fishes once and for all. Bonparr has three lakes: Admiral Lake, mentioned above, Wer Lake, located near the source of the Oglaze river; and Lake Katur, which is also located on the Oglaze; just south of the Rambling Woods's seasonal territory. The largest is Admira Lake, named for the aquatic race that dwells beneath its surface. Wer Lake lies within the Rambling Woods seasonal territory and therefore has no native life of its own. However, something about the woods periodic infestation makes Wer Lake the only place in Gamma Terra where the grain Quaddro-tri can be grown. Katur Lake is abundant with life, fortunately all non-hazardous, which makes it a popular resort for the rich and influential of Jospeen. Three major roads run though Bonparr, in addition to numerous other, smaller roads not shown on the map. The aptly-named Bonparr road originates in the the town of Finday, running generally east and west. It takes a northward turn around Admiral Lake, then passes through Elda, Jospeen, and Fortain, after which it continues to the west to Ascension, Jainus, and many other foreign lands. The Bonparr Road is easily the most travelled in the nation. The Defiance Road runs south out of the town that gave its name, passes near Lake Katur, then continues south, through Jospeen, finally ending up at the town of Moonsee. The third major road is the Beev Road, whish starts in Jospeen and runs roughly parallel to the Beev River as it way to Green Village. All three roads are paved and very well maintained. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:location